


as the snow fell down around us

by transperalta



Series: moreid ramblings [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/pseuds/transperalta
Summary: spencer reid was not a fan of snow.that is, until one special agent showed him the warmth in it all.in which a snowball fight warms a pair of boys - ironic, i know.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: moreid ramblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	as the snow fell down around us

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, if you celebrate !! if not, happy holidays nonetheless, and i hope you enjoy this short drabble. it's almost 4am here and i stayed up to write this stupid thing because i couldn't get it off my mind. 
> 
> as always, not beta'd or anything like that. probably not coherent. i'll check in the morning.

spencer reid was not a fan of snow.

actually, let me rephrase that.

spencer reid was not a fan of how snow felt. how it crunched under his boots as he walked up to the jet, how it settled on his hair when it began to fall softly again, how it caused him to shiver when a flake found its way down his shirt.

all of this meant he certainly wasn't a fan of the snowball which just met the back of his head, crumbling instantly at the impact as he fell forward slightly, slipping on the icy ground. he outstretched his arms in front of him, bracing for impact, although none came. instead, his feet slid on the ice, and he imagined he resembled a newborn giraffe in the way he struggled to keep his balance. 

derek's delighted laugh sounded from behind him, and he turned to see the older man folded with his hands on his knees, shoulders shaking as he howled in glee. this quickly dissolved into giggles, and - as much as he wanted so badly to scowl at him - spencer found himself grinning ear to ear. 

he shook off the snow, and before derek could collect himself, he knelt down and scooped as much as he could into his hands (which were considerably larger than his boyfriend's) pressing it into a compact ball. he focused on the physics of it all, how a more condensed object would travel through the air faster and hit the target harder. 

and he waited. waited for morgan to finally straighten himself out, stand up tall again, and meet spencer's eyes. just in time to see a snowball, flying toward him with the passion of a vengeful doctor behind it. 

it hit him right in the center of his face. the snow coated his face, eyes squeezed shut as he began running blindly in the direction of his attacker, who was now dodging derek's attempts to grab him. said man took it upon himself to gather more snow, this time not bothering to create a compact ball, instead electing to find his boyfriend and smother his face with the chilly substance. 

the pair, now both equally-freezing, made a silent truce, the taller of the two finding the other's hands and taking them into his own. their eyes opened, meeting each other's almost immediately. derek pressed his body to spencer's, partly craving the warmth generated by the movement and friction, and partly for the closeness. the intimacy. he rose onto his tiptoes slightly, leaning against his boyfriend for support as to avoid slipping on the ice, and brushed a finger over spencer's cheek gently. his hand cupping reid's face tenderly, he guided his face down towards his own, and pressed a kiss to his lips. the taller of the two gladly reciprocated, deepening the kiss as he brought his own hand up to the back of derek's neck, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the exposed skin. feeling how cold it was, he unwrapped his scarf partly, until there was little left around his own neck. without breaking contact with his boyfriend, he took his hands and wrapped the fabric around the both of them, the limited material pulling the man closer to him. 

he felt derek smile against him as they kissed.

and suddenly, spencer reid was a fan of how the snow felt. how the fragile flakes settled on the two of them, how the cold didn't seem to affect him as much as it was counteracted by the warmth of the man he loved, and how - despite the eyes of the rest of the team now on them - it made him feel like they were the only people in the world. 

spencer reid is a fan of the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
